1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hockey table and, more particularly, to an air hockey table that is played indoors.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional hockey table comprises a table body, a plurality of support stands mounted on a bottom of the table body, a top board mounted on a top of the table body, a puck movable on the top board, and two sticks each movable on the top board to hit the puck. Thus, the sticks are held by two players to hit the puck so as to achieve an amusement of playing the hockey. However, the hockey table game is tedious, thereby decreasing the amusement effect during a period of time.